The Cross-Over Effect
by whitedoyle
Summary: How many universes would you traverse for the one you love? A collection of one-shots involving various cross-overs (hence "The Cross-Over Effect"). There will be an overarching plot. Last time was Steins;Gate. This time, Magic Kaito. Never forget your poker face.
1. SteinsGate

A/N: Just to clarify, this will be a series of cross-overs with random anime/movies/books I've watched/seen/read. There is an overarching plot however. Happy reading.

**Crossover plan so far:**

**1. Steins;Gate**

**2. Magic Kaito**

**3. Naruto**

**4. One Piece**

**5. Kuroshitsuji**

**6. TBD**

* * *

**_El Psy Congroo_**

* * *

"So you just attach the phone right here and voila! You're done!" Professor Agasa exclaiming, taking a step back to look at his invention.

"Is that it?" Conan asked, eyeing the setup doubtfully, "How is that supposed to be a time machine?"

"Not a time machine, Shinichi. A D-machine," Professor Agasa corrected.

"D-machine?" Conan asked, raising an eyebrow. _No matter how you look at it, it's just a cellphone taped to a microwave_, Conan thought silently.

"D-machine. A machine capable of sending DeLorean Mail, or mail that travels back through time. The DeLorean part is a reference to Back to the Future, a film about time travel released in America during the 1980's."

"Haibara!" Conan remarked, surprised by the girl's sudden appearance.

"The concept was popularized by the visual novel Steins;Gate, though there's no actual scientific evidence to date which supports the ability to time travel using Kerr Black Holes as the novel suggests," Haibara continued.

"Oi, oi," Conan laughed sarcastically. _Did Hakase really just make an invention based off a visual novel?_ Conan wondered silently.

"No evidence _yet_, Ai-chan. But there will be as soon as I start up the machine," Professor Agasa said with a confident laugh. He walked over to the nearby computer and hit some keys. A low humming sound started. He then pulled a banana out of his lab coat pocket and placed it into the microwave.

"What's the banana for?" Conan asked, curious despite of his doubts.

"You'll see," Professor Agasa said with a wink. Haibara just rolled her eyes. Professor Agasa hit a few more keys on the computer then asked, "Shinichi, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, what for?" Conan asked, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. It was identical to Profess Agasa's phone, which was still taped to the microwave.

"I'm going to use it to send the D-mail," the professor said with a huge grin. "Now, what message to send?" the professor asked thoughtfully.

"Does it really matter? The device is not going to work anyways," Haibara said cynically. The professor just gave her a look and handed Haibara the phone. "Eh? What do you want me to do with it?" Haibara asked, surprised.

"Type a message. You don't think it's going to work right?" the professor asked slyly.

Haibara bit her lip, looking down at the phone in her hand, then back at the professor. She hesitated, as if thinking about something. Finally, she opened the phone and typed out a message. Then she handed it back to Professor Agasa.

"Gin and vodka are bad for the baby," Professor Agasa read aloud, "Who do you want to send the message to, Ai-chan?"

"My mother," Haibara said softly, looking at the ground.

"Oi, Haibara," Conan said, realizing the meaning of her message. "Don't you think it's dangerous to send a message like that?"

"I told you already, Kudo-kun. There's no merit to this invention of Hakase's," Haibara said coolly, arms folded across her chest.

"Only one way to find out, right?" Professor Agasa said, making some final preparations on the computer. "It's set. Ready?" he asked, finger hovering over the send key. The professor's question suddenly caused Conan's heart to beat a bit faster. Maybe it was from excitement; maybe it was from fear. A thought suddenly crossed Conan's mind: _what if we actually change the past?_ Conan quickly shook the thought away. Haibara was probably right. There was no way this makeshift invention could work. Especially since it was based on a visual novel of all things. "Here we go!" Professor Agasa exclaimed, pressing the send key.

Suddenly, a dazzle of lights erupted from the microwave, illuminating the room. In the background, the low hum of the microwave progressively got louder as the banana inside began to rotate around. Conan could feel his breath catch in his throat, his eyes opening wide at the scene. For what seemed like an eternity, the lights flashed. Discharges of electricity caused the hair on Conan's arms to stand on end. And then slowly, the lights dimmed. The humming quieted. The rotating banana stopped.

For the first time, Conan realized he had been holding his breath, his heart pounding like crazy inside his chest. As the professor gingerly opened the microwave door, Conan felt himself finally take in a sharp breath. "Did it work?" Conan asked, suspense literally dripping from his words. The professor was covering the microwave so Conan couldn't see. But when the professor finally moved, Conan managed to get a look inside.

Inside, the microwave walls were splattered with banana mush; likely, the banana had exploded from the microwave radiation. "Hm, that's odd," the professor said mindlessly, "It's supposed to turn green."

"Haha," Haibara started laughing, covering her face with a hand, "Haha!"

"Haibara," Conan mumbled, looking at the hysterical girl.

"There's nothing on the phone either," Professor Agasa said, picking up the phone that was taped to the microwave.

"So it didn't work?" Conan asked, feeling disappointed. It was weird because he hadn't expected it to work in the first place, and yet, he was disappointed that he was right. "But what about all those lights?"

"Oh, eh haha," Professor Agasa laughed nervously, "Those were just LEDs that I put on the microwave for dramatic effect."

Conan just face palmed. Haibara on the hand just laughed even louder. Somehow, Conan didn't feel so disappointed now.

Professor Agasa handed Conan back his phone and Conan took it with a sigh. Glancing at the time, Conan realized it was already late and Ran would be expecting him back for dinner. "I have to go," Conan informed waving goodbye to the professor and Haibara; the latter had finally calmed down and was busy wiping a tear from her eye.

"See you tomorrow at school, Kudo-kun," Haibara said.

"See you," Conan replied, heading out. He opened the door and was about to step outside when, suddenly, he became extremely dizzy. Without warning, his body began to ache all over, as if he was just hit by a truck. _This feeling-!_ Conan managed, struggling to stay standing. It was just like when he took the antidote to the Apoptoxin. Conan took a few wobbly steps forward before tripping over the step by the door and tumbling to the ground.

"Shinichi!" Haibara called, running over when she noticed Conan fall. By the time Haibara got there, Conan was beginning to feel better, the pain receding. Conan slowly opened his eyes and noticed Haibara standing over him.

"Shinichi, are you alright?" Professor Agasa asked, also coming to the door.

"I-I'm fine," Conan replied, a little shaken. He picked himself off the ground, confused as to what just happened. The feeling was the same as when he took the antidote, but he was still child-sized. "Really, I'm fine," Conan insisted when the professor and Haibara prodded him to go back inside and wash up. "See you tomorrow, Haibara," Conan said, as he left the professor's house and made his way back to Detective Agency.

As Conan walked back, his mind still circled around the fall at Hakase's house. Why had he suddenly felt that way? Especially when he didn't even take the antidote. Did the professor's weird invention have anything to do with it? Conan shook his head. It was just a normal microwave, albeit with a phone taped on, and microwave radiation wasn't harmful to humans in small doses.

"So, what was with that feeling?" Conan wondered aloud as he reached the stairs of the Detective Agency. Conan made his way up to the third floor and opened the door. "Tadaima," Conan called, but then stopped when he realized the apartment was dark. "Are Occhan and Ran out?" Conan wondered aloud, searching for the light switch. He flipped the switch, but to his dismay, the room remained dark. "Oi, oi," Conan said, pulling out the light from his watch, "Occhan didn't forget to pay the electric bill did-" Conan abruptly stopped in mid-sentence as the light illuminated the room.

The room, aside from dust and spider webs, was completely empty.

* * *

**Post Story Notes**

So this chapter was my tribute to Steins;Gate. The OP was stuck in my head . ...Anyways, I have a couple of crossovers in mind, but feel free to suggest some in the reviews. I'll probably only do crossovers for things I've seen though (AKA not Twilight xD). El Psy Congroo.


	2. MagicKaito

_**Never forget your poker face**_

* * *

"Oi!" Conan called, wondering if Ran or Kogoro were inside, but the apartment remained eerily quiet. "Something's not right," Conan mumbled to himself as he looked around. All the furniture was gone and the apartment looked abandoned, as if no one had lived there for years. _But I was just here this morning_, Conan thought silently. "Did I get the apartment wrong?" Conan wondered, cautiously entering the apartment. He was genuinely confused by the situation. That's when a sudden fear crossed his mind. _What if They had something to do with this?_

Conan sprang into motion, throwing open the doors to each room and checking inside. But ultimately there was nothing, no clues as to what had happened. If the BO had been there, They certainly didn't leave any evidence.

"Ran. Occhan," Conan mumbled; he could feel the panic begin creep in. _Calm down. Observe. Deduce._ Conan silently told himself. He made his way back outside and glanced at the building he just exited. Aside from the missing "Mouri Detective Agency" sign, the building looked exactly like the one he had woken up in this morning. So then, why was the apartment abandoned now?

"It couldn't have been-" Conan started, letting his words trail off. There was no way the professor's silly invention actually worked, was there? The past couldn't be changed with a cellphone and a microwave, could it? _No, that's stupid_, Conan thought, clasping his chin with his right hand. Then just what had happened to Ran and Kogoro? Where were they?

"I need to see Haibara and Hakase," Conan decided. If the professor's invention did have anything to do with the strange happenings...

Conan turned away from the agency, about to run off back to the professor's house, when a bright light suddenly erupted in front of him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto the sidewalk. From within the bright light a humming sound emanated and slowly grew louder and louder. Then, in an instant, the humming stopped. When the light finally dimmed, before him was a giant contraption of some sort. It kind of looked like an egg attached to a tripod.

"What-?" Conan began to ask, but the words caught in his throat when smoke suddenly erupted from the contraption; the contraption was opening. The top spun upwards while a door on the bottom half flipped out, releasing a set of stairs.

Conan looked on in surprise as the smoke gradually cleared, revealing the dark interior of the device. From inside, movement could be heard; something, or someone, was coming out.

After a brief moment, a figure appeared. It was a young man, maybe in his late teens, though certainly not twenty yet.

_That face…looks so familiar_, Conan noted when he saw the man making his way down the stairs. Upon reaching the ground, the man looked around, as if assessing his surroundings. That's when he noticed Conan, still sitting on the pavement. A faint smile crossed the man's face.

"Kudo Shinichi, correct?" the young man asked, causing Conan to tense in surprise. _How does he know my identity?_ Conan wondered silently, giving the man a suspicious glance. "You're a lot younger than I envisioned," the man said with a small laugh, "Oh, I should introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Kaitou KID. I come from the future."

"Kaitou KID?" Conan remarked. That's why the man had looked so familiar! But what was the thief doing here, and without his usual disguise? Conan wondered. And did Kid just say he was from the future? "Very funny, KID," Conan said, picking himself up off the ground. He dusted off his clothes, beginning to understand what was going on. "How long did it take you to set up that trick?" Conan asked, glancing at the giant egg.

"Trick?" KID asked, looking genuinely confused.

"That giant contraption," Conan said, pointing his finger to the device behind the thief, "You used the classic smoke and mirrors trick, right?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Shin-, ah, I mean, Kudo-san," KID said, still insisting ignorance.

Conan became a little irked by KID's constant denial. "Whatever," Conan said as he walked past the thief and towards Agasa's house.

"Kudo-san, wait!" KID called, causing Conan to stop in his tracks.

"What, KID? I really have somewhere I need to be," Conan remarked, really not in the mood for KID's antics. He had to figure out what was going on with Ran and the detective agency.

"It's about Ran-san, isn't it?" KID asked, a tone of sorrow underpinning his question. Conan instantly turned around at that.

"How did you know that?" Conan demanded, "I swear, KID, if this is some prank of yours-"

"I told you, Kudo-san," KID replied, "I'm from the future."

Conan took a moment and stared the thief right in the eyes; neither of them blinked. "Are you serious, KID?" Conan finally asked. KID just nodded slowly. Conan stared some more, but he couldn't tell if the thief was telling the truth or just pulling his leg; the thief did have a remarkable poker face after all.

"What do you know about Ran?" Conan asked, taking a chance.

"Shall we go to Hakase's house first?" KID suggested, "I believe that was where you were heading?"

* * *

"So let me see if I understand you correctly," Haibara began, giving KID a rather nasty glare, "You're saying that you came from _the future_ in order to help Shinichi find this 'Ran-san'. Am I correct so far?"

"Yes," KID said, nodding.

"And this 'Ran-san' has somehow been teleported to a different universe, parallel to our own," Haibara continued.

"Yes," KID said again.

"And now you want us to follow you on your space-time machine so that we can go and find this 'Ran-san'," Haibara finished, giving KID a doubtful look.

"That's correct, Oka-, I mean, Haibara-san," KID replied.

"You believe any of this, Shinichi?" Haibara asked, "Shinichi?"

"Huh?" Conan remarked, not really following the conversation.

"I said, 'Do you believe this whole story about time travel and whatnot?'" Haibara repeated.

"I guess so," Conan said, his voice lacking any conviction, "I mean, I suppose anything could be true at this point."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haibara asked.

"Well," Conan started, "You really don't remember Ran or Kaitou KID, right?"

"Like I told you the first time, I've never heard of this 'Ran' or the 'Mouri Detective Agency'. And is the first time I've met Kaitou-san here," Haibara said, slightly annoyed that she had to keep repeating herself.

"I see," Conan said slowly. _Why doesn't anyone remember Ran or Occhan? It's like they just vanished off the face of the Earth. Even the agency was empty. Is KID telling the truth? About Ran being transported to some other universe? And is KID really from the future? No one seems to remember him being a thief either. Not Haibara. Not Hakase. Why am I the only one that remembers?_

"So will you come with me, Kudo-san?" KID asked, breaking Conan out of his thoughts.

Conan let the question sit for a moment, wondering if any of this was really happening. Maybe this was all just dream? But if Ran was really lost in some other universe...he couldn't just leave her there.

It was decided. He would do anything he could to bring her back and change reality back to the way it was supposed to be. "Alright, let's go," Conan agreed, standing up. He was surprised though when Haibara suddenly jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Haibara?" Conan asked.

"I'm going with you then. I can't let Shinichi go with this lunatic alone," Haibara said, still clinging to Conan's arm.

"Oi, lunatic is a bit harsh isn't it?" KID said, laughing. "By the way, Kudo-san. Here," KID said, handing Conan two objects. The first was what looked like a compass. The second was a thick, leather-bound book.

"What're these?" Conan asked.

"The book is a guide to most of the known parallel universes," KID explained.

"And the compass?"

"That's for finding Ran-san. See how the needle can point to one of four directions? That will tell us which space-time node we need to travel on. All you need to do is think about Ran-san and the needle will move to the node closest to the universe that Ran-san is in."

Conan eyed the compass dubiously. Would this really work? Then again, everything else that was happening was defying logic. Conan closed his eyes, allowing an image of Ran to form in his mind.

"It's moving!" Haibara exclaimed.

Conan opened his eyes and glanced down. The needle was pointing left; some undecipherable text was scribbled underneath the needle. To Conan's surprise, the writing begin to morph, becoming recognizable.

"Konoha," Conan read.

* * *

**Post Story Notes**

Konoha is the village Naruto is from, in case you were wondering.


End file.
